


Shrek's Adventure

by Crimson_Myst



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Other, Sci-Fi, i blame my friend, i don't know what i was thinking, this is legitimately nightmare fuel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Myst/pseuds/Crimson_Myst
Summary: This is the harrowing adventure of Shrek's fight against the dragon.  Adventure ensues.
Kudos: 2





	Shrek's Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally supposed to just be a piano class assignment. i don't even know what i was thinking when writing this. i wasn't thinking at all really. Have fun reading my shitpost :)

Shrek had worked up a sweat trying to defeat the dragon. His puny sword could barely do anything. A storm had been brewing throughout the battle. Wind and thunder shook the battleground. Shrek could not be epic anymore. The dragon merely laughed at him. Shrek’s heartbeat pounded his chest like a hammer. A noise shook the air. Shrek had resorted to calling a fighter jet to try and help defeat the dragon. Gunshots and lasers bombarded the dragon and Donkey applauded. The dragon had been defeated. Shrek and Donkey had prevailed. They both had decided to t-pose over the dragon's body. They had achieved the epic gamer battle royale. Nothing could stop them now. Shrek and Donkey jumped into the waiting submarine. They rode off into the sunset to Fiona.


End file.
